


Hogwarts Sex Tales: Green-Eyed Hero of Mine

by raykkenoha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Consensual Sex, Draco is quite cute, Draco writes smut, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Sex Tales, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Mild Smut, Minor Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Not Epilogue Compliant, Not sure where I was going with this, Some Plot, versatile drarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raykkenoha/pseuds/raykkenoha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts Sex Tales (aka HST) is a rookie paper where people leak their or other people’s anonymous’ sex adventures for the whole of Hogwarts to read.<br/>One day, one of Harry Potter's sexual rendezvous is leaked, and he gets confused.<br/>{or... Draco Malfoy wants assurance}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hogwarts Sex Tales: Green-Eyed Hero of Mine

**HOGWARTS SEX TALES**

**_Green-Eyed Hero of Mine_ **

_We were walking near the lake, holding hands under the brim light of the full moon. We sat down on the grass and he looked at me with those vibrant green eyes of his, his lips quirking the way they did when he wanted to kiss me._

_I abided and leaned in, kissing him deeply and taking off his glasses. The kiss escalated and I, feeling myself getting hotter, straddled his hips and rolled my hips leisurely to entice him and turn him on._

_He, intrepid Gryffindor at the very core, fumbled with my robes and started to undress me. I did not stop him and cast some protecting and silencing charms around us, even though it was way past midnight, one must always be prepared._

_I took off his clothes as well; making him lay down on the ground so I could worship his body properly. I tweaked, sucked, licked and bit his nipples, eliciting loud, unconcealed groans out of his marvellous mouth._

_I got lower on his body and took my time fondling his muscled thighs. I nuzzled my face in his groin, inhaling his musky scent for a moment before sucking his balls harshly. He gasped and swore in a way that would shock most of you, dear readers._

_I licked his cock wantonly before putting it in my mouth and sucking with hollowed cheeks. He growled. I sucked some more, loving the noises he was making, loving the way he chanted my name between ‘Fuck’s and ‘Oh’s, loving the way his body shuddered under my touch. He sneaked his hand in my hair and tugged it, speeding up my rhythm and fucking my mouth mercilessly._

_When I felt the familiar bitterness of the pre-come, I put my hands on his hips and stopped his bucking. He groaned in protest and I snickered softly before crawling up and perching myself over his lower abdomen, making his hard, leaking cock rest itself between my arse cheeks._

_I leaned in for a bitter, yet sweet, kiss. I devoured his mouth, licking my way in and wrapping my tongue around his. We parted breathless and I gave him a crooked smile before rising and lowering myself on his cock, letting it fill me completely._

_He cried out and tried to put his hands on my hips, but I was faster and pinned his wrists together over his head._

_“Fuck you!” he roared like a true lion._

_“That’s your job,” I replied with a smirk and he glared at me._

_His glare was soon replaced with an expression of utter pleasure when I started to ride him. The Gryffindor, stubborn prat that he is, started to buck his hips upwards, battling to set the pace. I cannot say who won, since I believe it was a tie, but I can say that I loved it._

_His cock was thick, slick, riding it made me feel dizzy, and the wild look on my hero’s face was enough to leave me breathless. I intertwined my fingers in his soft, unruly hair. I sucked his throat, his jaw, his Adam’s apple. I kissed his cheek, his collarbone, his chest. I caressed his cheekbone with my thumb, loving the contrast between our skin tones. I bit his shoulder blades and his collarbone, marking his tanned skin. I kissed the scars I could reach. I nipped his earlobe, and then kissed and sucked the sensitive patch of skin under it, drawing a lustful growl out of him._

_I worshipped his body with all my might, eliciting moans and growls from him, and I came with a loud yelp, finally freeing his wrists. He came with a deafening groan, filling my insides with his hot spunk. His expression was priceless: his swollen lips parted extensively, his forehead crinkled and his cheeks flushed. His jet-black hair was more chaotic than usual, since he had just shagged his brains out with me. I ran my hands through that soft muddle and he opened his eyes, gazing up at me with those green, warm eyes._

_I wish I could see those eyes every day for the rest of my life._

* * *

When the issue was released, the academic community of Hogwarts immediately agreed that the  _Green-Eyed Hero_ was Harry Potter. Who else in Gryffindor had several scars, unruly black hair, green eyes, wore glasses and was a hero? The school was buzzing with the news that Harry Potter had a lover. Everyone was dying to know who it was.

Harry, as always, did not know the rumour that was going around, so he just went through his day normally. He was already used to the stares and the whispers, so he did not even bother to lose time wondering why on this day they were more frequent than ever.

At lunch, though, he couldn’t escape all the whispers and glances that some people were giving him, especially girls, as he entered the Great Hall.

Ginny was eyeing him with mild amusement. Parvati was eyeing him with wide eyes that looked somewhat… _regretful_. Cho eyed him with bewilderment from the Ravenclaw table, as if she’d never seen him before. Hermione looked at him with narrowed, inquisitive eyes. Luna, well, Luna wasn’t even glancing at him, so he walked over to where she was sat at the Gryffindor table – at Ginny’s side – and sat beside her.

“Hey Luna, Ginny,” he greeted them with a shy smile.

“Hello, _green-eyed hero_ ,” Ginny mocked and he frowned.

“Hello, Harry,” Luna greeted, taking her eyes away from her pudding, “don’t mind Ginny, she thinks you are the guy from the tale”

“You know the tales are true and, aside from the other obvious descriptions, Harry’s cock _is_ thick, so it’s obviously him,” the redheaded huffed.

Harry’s face flushed, Ginny snickered and Luna didn’t look the least bit appalled at hearing her girlfriend talk about her ex-boyfriend’s cock.

“Ginny!” Harry snorted. “We didn’t even–,”

“Oh, but I touched it once or twice,” she waved a hand dismissively at him. “I know how thick it is,” she gestured the size to him with her hand and Harry’s blush deepened.

“Okay, okay,” he shoved her hand away from his face, “what tale are you talking about?”

“HST,” Ginny said simply and Harry frowned, “Hogwarts Sex Tales,” she repeated and his frown deepened. She huffed. “The rookie paper where people leak their or other people’s anonymous’ sex adventures for the whole of Hogwarts to read,”

“Oh,” Harry ran a hand through his hair, “what that’s got to do with me?”

“Your _lover_ ” she purred the word, “published a tale of one of your rendezvous”

“My lover?” Harry widened his eyes, feeling his blood go cold. “Are you sure this isn’t a lie? I mean, it wouldn’t be the first time someone published a lie about me”

“Everything in HST is true,” Luna said vehemently, “no lies can be published, it’s magically enhanced so that it only prints the truth”

“How do–,” Harry tried to argue, but Ginny barged in.

“We run it,” she said with a wink.

“Shit,” Harry swore under his breath. “Are you sure it’s talking about me?”

“Yep,” Ginny said. “It doesn’t say your name, but it’s pretty obvious it’s you.” She looked at him with something akin to pity. “Your lover should’ve told you they’d publish such a thing, because it’s so obvious it’s you and now the whole school knows you’ve got a lover”

Harry sighed, trying to control the way his brain was getting hectic. He did not even dare to look at the Slytherin table, in fear of seeing the stupid self-satisfied smirk of a certain blond-haired git.

  _Fucking Malfoy!_ Fucking _Malfoy is the problem, why did I think fucking him, of all people, was a good idea? The bloody git had to go and stir up Hogwarts at the first opportunity! Merlin, I am so stupid!_

* * *

Harry spent most classes fuming and avoiding everyone. He also decided to skip dinner and go read what the bloody hell Malfoy had sent to this bloody paper. Luckily, there was no one in the Eighth Year common room, so he sat by the fire and unscrolled the parchment Ginny had given him at lunch.

‘ **HOGWARTS SEX TALES** ’ was printed in big, sparkling lettering in itand he took a deep breath before quickly skimming the first page. There were five stories in this issue. _Green-Eyed Hero of Mine_ being the first one.

He took a deep breath before turning the page and starting to read it.

At the end of the tale, he was hard – let us just say that Malfoy did a surprisingly good job describing their last rendezvous – and bewildered.

“I wish I could see those eyes every day for the rest of my life,” he muttered the words to himself after rereading them for the umpteenth time.

What did Malfoy meant by that? Was it his way of confessing? Or was he just playing a joke?

“But you can’t lie on HST…” Harry said, remembering his conversation with Ginny and Luna at lunch.

Harry felt some fluttering in his stomach and decided to go to the dorm and try to get to sleep.

* * *

Harry felt something moving underneath him, rustling and some whispers. He just buried his head in his pillow, deciding to ignore it until he heard someone calling him.

“Potter,” the voice said, shaking his shoulders slightly. “Potter, wake up!” the person pulled his face out of the pillow.

“Hmm?” Harry asked, blinking blearily at a blur in black pyjamas.

“Potter!” the voice hissed and he realised it was Malfoy.

He sat on the bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, grabbing his wand that was under his pillow. He summoned his glasses and put them on.

Malfoy had expanded the bed and was now sitting by his side, biting his lip and looking apprehensively at Harry. His dress shirt was not fully buttoned, showing a little expanse of free, pale, unmarred skin.

“What are you doing here?” Harry asked still a bit sleepily, staring Malfoy’s torso until he remembered the paper. He looked up at Malfoy with narrowed eyes. “Why did you publish that?”

“Because I wanted to,” Malfoy said haughtily and suddenly Harry felt himself getting angry again.

“What, exactly, did you want?”

“I wanted them to know that Saint Potter is not a _saint_ at all,” he smirked and Harry rolled his eyes.

“Why did you say I am _yours_?” Harry spat the last word, and for a moment Malfoy’s face fell, but he quickly recovered it.

“I didn’t say it was _me_ , Potter,” the Slytherin hissed. “I just want people know that you are not available,” he said in a hushed voice and Harry raised an eyebrow. “Or are you?” Malfoy added in a small, almost broken, voice, and looked away from Harry.

Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“I guess not,” he said and Malfoy turned to him, eyes alight with hope. “It’s been almost three months, hasn’t it?”

“Three months of what, exactly?” Malfoy huffed. “We never talk–,”

“We talk a lot!” Harry interrupted.

Malfoy snorted.

“Not about _this_!” he hissed, gesturing between the two of them. “We have harmless conversation, and then we fuck or suck or whatever and then go back to having pointless talk and don’t decide what we are!” Draco’s face was red. “I don’t know if you want to see anyone, if you like me, if you’re just fucking me for pity or whatever reason that Gryffindor mind of yours mustered,” he was breathing heavily by now.

“I like you,” Harry said quietly after a long moment of them staring at each other’s eyes. “You like me,” he sounded a bit unsure, and Draco nodded, his lips quirking in a small smile. “So we are together?”

Draco snorted, but his smile only widened.

“Yes,” Draco said. “Yes, we are together”

“So now we are…” Harry frowned slightly. “Boyfriend and… boyfriend?”

Draco laughed, cupping Harry’s face with his slightly trembling fingers.

“Yes,” he leaned in; softly kissing Harry’s lips and making the brunette lie down on the bed.

“Oh,” Harry blinked. “Right, hmm” he said when Draco straddled his hips and started swaying enticingly over him. “I have a– oh! _Hmm_ ,” he moaned when Draco’s hand sneaked inside his pyjama bottoms and wrapped around his half-hard cock, stroking it to full hardness.

Draco captured Harry’s lips in another kiss, drowning the gasps and whimpers the Gryffindor let out.

“I have a suggestion,” Harry finally managed to say when their lips parted, Draco’s breath hot against his mouth.

“What?” Draco asked, slowing his motions and biting Harry’s bottom lip.

“I… hmm,” his face flushed and he absently licked his lips, grazing his tongue against Draco’s teeth. “ _MaybeIcouldbottom?_ ” he hushed hurriedly.

“What did you say?” Draco asked with a frown, letting Harry’s lip go and kissing his mouth chastely. Harry took a deep breath.

“Maybe I could… err… bottom?” he asked again, looking pointedly at Draco’s forehead. Draco smiled lustfully.

“Sure,” the blond said. “I must admit I’ve thought about it before,” he sneaked a hand to grab Harry’s arse cheek. He squeezed it and Harry squirmed. “I love your ass,” he muttered, squeezing the cheek once again, and kissed Harry hard on the lips. 

* * *

“Why are you staring at the ferret so much?” Ron asked on the other day while they were having breakfast.

Harry took his eyes away from the marvellous vision that was Draco Malfoy molesting his spoon and looked at his friend.

“Oh, um,” he stuttered, taking a gulp of pumpkin juice before adding, “you know, just checking if he isn’t doing something wrong,”

“What could he do?” Hermione piped in, eyeing Harry with narrowed eyes.

“Oh, um, perhaps he could…”

“Come here and check if my _boyfriend_ is alright?” Draco asked, and only now, Harry realised that the Great Hall was eerily silent.

 _Well, obviously, Draco Malfoy just walked here from the other side of the Hall_.

“That’s not how we agreed to come out, Draco,” he whispered between gritted teeth.

Ron was looking mesmerized as Draco Malfoy sat between him and Harry, and simply kissed Harry on the mouth, in front of everyone.

The sound of loud gasps and squeals reverberated across the Great Hall, but neither Draco, nor Harry stopped the kiss until they were in real need of air.

“Oh, dear,” Ginny whispered, a devious smile playing in her lips. “Now I just can’t stop imagining Malfoy riding Harry near the lake,” Luna hummed agreeably by her side.

“Bloody hell,” Ron’s face was turning a distressing shade of green.

Harry looked apologetically at his friend.

“At least I didn’t send the story about the treacle tart,” Draco said by his side.

“Hmm,” Harry licked his lips, “maybe we could get some in the kitchens during dinner,” he suggested and Draco nodded, exchanging a lust-filled gaze with Harry.

“Stop the _eye-fucking!_ ” Ron sputtered.

Harry and Draco burst out laughing.

“Ronald!” Hermione admonished, even though she was also laughing.

“Fine, fine,” Harry said, “we will stop the eye-fucking,”

“Not the dormitory-fucking, though,” Draco said.

“Neither the bathroom-fucking,” Harry added.

“Fuck you!” Ron snorted, earning another scold from Hermione.

“That’s Harry’s job,” Ginny joked, making her friends laugh, Harry blush and Draco smirk.

Ron, even though he tried to glare at her, ended up snorting a reluctant giggle.

Harry and Draco got up from their seats, intertwined their fingers and walked away from the Great Hall, big smiles splashed on their faces, a warm feeling on their chest and great, sensual ideas swirling on their minds.

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo! This was inspired by a conversation I had on tumblr (goo.gl/9P5i2i), I loved this idea (a paper with sex tales running around a school full of hormonal teenagers, yeah, I am this kind of perv) and I got carried away. It took me a long time to write this, I know it's not perfect and I wanted to have written some more, but I'm quite happy with what I achieved.  
> I hope you liked it!  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated xx


End file.
